Slave To The Heart
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru's mother is there to help them get the last shard, she tells them where to find it, but there is just one thing, you have to be a woman to get in, oh & one small little detail, you have to have a male slave! Guess who is paired with who & will Sesshomaru bend a knee to Kagome & Kagome & Sesshomaru pull it off? Hmm Half dressed miko & a shirtless oil covered demon!


A Slave To The Heart

Sesshomaru stopped walked when he noticed his shadow disappear. It was a bright day and up in till that moment there was not a cloud in the sky.

Thunder rolled,

Kami he hated it when she did this.

Lighting struck, scarring the life out a certain green imp, who jumped behind a small human girl.

The lighting brought with it a cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared, there she stood, in all her royal glory and poise.

He gave her a cold flat look "Step aside, you're in my way" He spoke,

"Sesshomaru, really, is that any way to greet ones mother"

He said nothing,

"And here I came down from my beautiful home in the sky to help you"

He almost, almost rose an eyebrow at that, almost.

"I am in no further need of you assistance"

Last time she 'helped' him he ended up in hell trying to save Rin, and all for some stupid test her and his father had planned.

"Lady Sesshomaru's mother how are you!" A tiny human girl smiled bright,

The woman rose an eyebrow at the girl "I see she still follows you around," She looked at her son, before looking back at Rin "Hello child, ward of my son"

Rin smiled even bigger,

"Why are you here" Sesshomaru spoke,

"To help my son, you seek the last jewel shard do you not"

"I have no need for the jewel"

"Yes but you are looking for it nether the less, I never thought Id see the day when you help your brother"

"Half brother"

Her eyes grew cold "I am VERY aware that he is your half-brother, do not take that tone with me, you forget who it was who created you" She narrowed her eyes, much like her son.

"It is also in my best interest for the last jewel shard to fall in to the future miko's hands, I'm tired of Naraku, it is a shame your father is not here"

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes,

"Do not look at me so, you feel the same, which is why you are aiding them, for you own benefit"

His mother knew all, she after all, lived in the sky and saw everything.

"Sesshomaru!" It was a faint voice calling him,

"Ah, here comes your father's mistake now" Sesshomaru's mother spoke, and so they waited and sure enough the group came rushing. They of course all halted at the site of a demon woman who looked an awful lot like Sesshomaru.

"Oh my gosh, you're so pretty!" Kagome spoke out loud, not meaning to. The woman rose an elegant eyebrow at her,

"What the hell is going on, whats she doing here" Inuyasha pointed at the woman,

"Watch your tongue half breed, you will show me some respect, least I release my son to do my bidding" The woman snapped,

"Your, Sesshomaru's mother?" Sango asked,

"I didn't know Sesshomaru had a mother" Kagome spoke in a whispered,

Sesshomaru eyes glided to Kagome, she shut her mouth quick.

"Now, if you are done being rude I will tell you why I am here"

"Fine" Inuyasha crossed his arms,

"It is the last jewel you seek is it not"

"Hai, we are" Kagome spoke before Inuyasha had a chance to,

"It would be in my own best interest for me to inform you of its whereabouts"

"You know where to last jewel is Lady Sesshomaru's mother?" The monk said with a slight bow,

"Hai Hoshi I do"

They waited "It will not be easy to get" She then looked at her son "Even for you"

He narrowed his eyes,

"The jewel is hidden in a secret hidden place, a barrier hides it from outsiders, this place is ran by women, both human and demon alike"

"K, I'll just use my sword and break in and take the jewel!"

The woman smirked "Dear boy, if it where that easy I would have just shown my own son where to get it, instead of wasting my time on the likes of you"

"Grrr what you say!" Inuyasha lashed out,

"Inuyasha sit!"

Sesshomaru mother watched in great amazement as the boy hit dirt,

"Very good priestess, now as I was saying, it is ran by woman, protected"

She looked around "The children will have to stay with me"

Sesshomaru thought that funny, thought he didn't show it, his mother babysitting?

"To get in, the miko will be needed, otherwise you all would not be able to get in"

"Ok" Miroku pressed on,

She smirked "Oh but that's not as easy as it sounds" She smiled really big "In order to get in you must be a woman"

"So, we will have to go alone?" Sango asked,

"No, you will take your men"

Inuyasha rose a eyebrow,

"You see you have to be a woman to get in, but you must also have to have one small thing"

"And that is?" Inuyasha pressed on,

"A male slave"


End file.
